L'appel du coeur
by Hanahime-Itoshii
Summary: Traduction de la fic' A CLOSE CALL OF THE HEART par LureTheEndsThenCallIn.  Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était sérieux lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question...Elle avait tord.
1. Un certain adieu

**Un appel du coeur**

**Résumé: **Traduction de **A CLOSE CALL OF THE HEART **by **LureTheEndsThenCallIn**

Un certain adieu

Misaki quitta le Maid Latte et partie à la recherche de Usui. Elle couru sur le long des rues, se souciant que d'une chose.

-Maudit sois-tu, Usui! Se disait-elle en courant un peu plus vite.

Des larmes perlant à ses yeux, elle souhaitait ne pas avoir été trop dur. À ce moment-là, elle ne savait pas qu'il était sérieux lorsqu'il lui avait posé cette question.

**-**Kaichou, que ferais-tu si je devais partir et ne jamais revenir?

-Je célèbrerai, bien sûr! Qui voudrait d'un alien pervers de toute façon? Avait-elle répondu sans vraiment le penser.

-Très bien, avait-il dit en s'éloignant d'un air grave.

-Usui?

Misaki n'était pas certaine de bien comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le Maid Latte, Aoi l'avait trainée dans la pièce d'à côté et lui avait crié:

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire à Usui? Avait demandée Aoi, de façon grossière alors que la jeune fille, de son côté était légèrement tendue.

-Que je célèbrerai lorsqu'il sera parti, avait répondu Misaki, la sueur perlant sur son front.

-Tu ne pouvais pas penser à ce moment-là? Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il pouvait être sérieux?

Le garçon avait crié et, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient dans une autre pièce, les clients l'entendirent

-Que veux-tu dire? Avait demandé Misaki, confuse.

-Il part pour l'Amérique. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi, tu vas le laisser filer comme ça?

Satsuki était entrée dans la pièce et regardait gentiment la jeune fille.

-Dire qu'il t'a sauvé la vie, s'est lié d'amitié avec toi...Il t'AIME! Tu l'aimes aussi, non?

Quand Aoi avait dit «Tu l'aimes aussi, non?» Le rythme du coeur de Misaki s'était accéléré.

-Je pense que Misa-chan est trop borné pour le reconnaitre, avait déclaré Honoka.

-Misa-chan, s'il-te-plais, va le chercher. Si tu ne veux pas le faire pour toi, fais-le pour nous. Il fait parti de la famille du Maid Latte! Je t'en prie Misa-chan. Il est sur le point d'aller à l'aéroport de Mangaka, avait plaidé Satsuki.

Arrivée à l'aéroport, Misaki commença à chercher Usui.

-Il ne partira pas, n'est-ce pas? Que voulait dire Aoi par «AIMER»? Dois-je l'aimer? Se demanda Misaki en pleurant.

Lorsqu'elle le vit enfin, Usui s'apprêtait à monter dans l'avion. Sachant que c'était là sa dernière chance, elle cria son nom.

-Usui! Usui Takumi!

Reconnaissant cette voix, le blond regarda autour de lui. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu, il lui offrit un faible sourire et pénétra dans l'avion.

-Aimer, pensa Misaki, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il me fait me sentir seule lorsqu'il n'est pas là. Il me rend si vulnérable. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui...

Au moment où elle avait enfin reconnus ses sentiments, l'avion était sur le point de partir. Elle ne pouvait rien faire.

-Usui! Cria-t-elle.

Le garçon lui jeta un coup d'oeil et tenta d'entendre les paroles de Misaki.

-Usui! Ne me quitte pas! Je...JE T'AIME! Cria-t-elle en tombant à genoux en pleurant.

Au même instant, l'avion décolla.

Usui fronça légèrement les sourcils, essayant vainement de savoir ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Misaki, quant à elle, pleurait à chaudes larmes, ne cessant de penser à la manière dont il arrivait toujours à l'énerver...


	2. Les raisons de Misaki

Les raisons de Misaki

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'il était parti. Seika était si...tranquille. Lorsqu'il était parti, Misaki n'avait même pas trouvée la force de gronder les élèves fauteurs de troubles.

Chaque fois qu'elle était seule, les larmes glissaient lentement de ses yeux même si elles n'étaient pas intentionnelles.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Kaichou? Demanda l'un du trio d'idiot.

-Ne~, penses-tu que le département d'Usui peut faire quelque chose pour nous? Interrompit Sakura.

(1)[...]Cette journée-là, elle ne trouva pas la force d'aller à la réunion du conseil étudiant.

Elle arriva au café et enfila ses habits de maid jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un derrière elle, posa ses mains sur sa taille.

Elle était sur le point de gifler le pervers qui osait poser les mains sur elle mais arrêta son geste lorsque, en se retournant, elle vit...

U-Usui..?

-Usui? Dit Misaki en répétant son nom dans sa tête, encore et encore...

-Je suis revenu parce que je ne voulais pas te laisser. Je t'ai entendu. Je te manquais, déclara Usui en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Non, je n'ai...pas...,répondit-elle en reculant, revenant à elle-même.

-Ce que tu as dis, est-ce que c'était vrai? Interrogea Usui en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne faisais que plaisanter là-bas...Il n'y a aucun moyen...C'était vrai! Nia Misaki en sentant la chaleur lui monter aux joues.

-Je vois. Je pensais que tu pleurais pour de vrai. J'allais te dire que je t'aimais mais...Nous devrions peut-être le tester, dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

-Qu-Qu'est ce que tu...

Misaki fut coupée par un baiser. Elle n'eut pas le temps de repousser Usui. Le garçon rompit le baiser et la regarda.

-Va-t-en! Cria-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Usui tourna les talons, sans un mot. Il allait partir mais Misaki saisit sa main.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, murmura la jeune fille. Ne me quitte jamais, Usui. J'ai besoin de toi, ajouta-t-elle en l'enlaçant par derrière.

-Tu as besoin de moi, parce que...? Demanda-t-il en souriant face à la réaction de Misaki.

-Parce que...Je t'aime, avoua-t-elle, enfin.

Usui se retourna et embrassa le front de Misaki avant d'embrasser ses lèvres. Aucun bruit. C'était le silence absolu...

Jusqu'à ce que...

CLIC! Et Flash d'appareil photo.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement et regardèrent la personne qui les avait interrompu.

-WOUAH! Nous avons leur étreinte! Cria Aoi à tout le monde et en montrant la photo à Satsuki.

-AOI! Tu vas regretter d'être né! Hurla Misaki avant de chasser l'Idole du net.

La manager qui riait, se tourna vers Usui.

-Nous sommes heureux de vous avoir à nouveau parmi nous.

(1) J'ai enlevé la phrase : «**When dismissal finally came**, she didn't go to the Student Council meeting» Je ne la comprenais pas très bien. J'avais beau la tourner dans tous les sens, je n'arrivais pas à la comprendre. Alors j'ai simplifié pour rendre ça plus clair. C'est sur que ce n'est pas exactement ça que l'auteur a voulu dire mais en général, j'estime que je ne suis pas sortit du sujet en enlevant le début. Bref, si quelqu'un peut m'aider à traduire cette phrase, ce serait avec plaisir J


End file.
